American Tease
by Reposhillo
Summary: Alfred decides to surprise a certain Russian
A/N: I just really wanted Alfred being a tease so here we are

I do not own the characters

Reviews are welcome and appreciated

* * *

Ivan curled his long thin fingers into his scarf as he gave an audible swallow, seated on a rather luxurious hotel bed, Alfred having lured him here with vague texts and tempting photos.

A pink tongue ran insistently over his lips, wetting them for the fifth time as his fingers curled further into his scarf, his other hand gripping his own knee hard enough to bruise as Ivan watched Alfred throw him a smirk over his shoulder, darkened ocean blue eyes glinting with mischief as he began to pace around the room, making sure to take slow, deliberate steps to draw out the moment.

Ivan gulped, amethyst colored hues glued onto the outfit that Alfred had chosen to wear, or rather, lack there of. He wore black ass less chaps, the material hugging his legs tightly and framing the outlines of his legs as it led down to two burgundy colored boots with pronounced heels, giving Alfred a little extra height. He wore a simple, red lace thong with his chaps, and his upper torso was dressed in nothing but a short white crop top, barely covering his chest, along with his signature bomber jacket and dog tags. Ivan's fingertips burned and tingled with desire to touch the American bared in front of him in such arousing attire, but he fought against the urge. He, along with Alfred, wondered just how long he could refrain himself from lunging at the blond and taking him right wherever they happened to land.

Alfred grinned at him, turning so that he was fully facing towards Ivan before he drew out a small remote from his pocket, wiggling it at the Russian before he pressed a button on the small device before tossing it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed as the stereo system he had brought with him whirred to life. The room was soon filled with music, pop genre mixed with a bass underline as Alfred began to sway his hips. The American had been planning this for the past week, and even payed the hotel owner extra cash to have this entire floor to himself so he and his lover didn't need to worry about 'disturbing the neighbors' or anything silly like that.

Taking a moment to inhale sharply, eyes closing briefly as he gathered his confidence, before easing them opening while he began swaying his hips to the side, waving his arms to the beat of the music and movement of his hips as he locked gazes with Ivan. The Russian took a sharp intake of air as Alfred strutted closer, hands gently clasping his tense shoulders as the blond leaned towards him, lips closing in on his for a kiss, but pulling away just as Ivan took the chance to lean forward and connect their mouths. Ivan's eyes narrowed at his mischievous lover as the American took a few steps back, turning around so that he was baring his backside to the Russian while he threw a cheeky grin over his shoulder.

"Alfred…" Ivan growled, irises already narrowing into thin slits.

The blond cut him off with a soft "Shhhhh" sound, placing a finger to his lips for added effect. "Just enjoy babe." He purred, rolling his hips in a circular motion, jutting his ass out as he slowly worked himself lower to his knees. The blond kept his gaze on Ivan even as he placed his palms on his knees and spread his legs apart, before closing them, and then opening them again. He repeated the movement several times, balancing himself on the toes of his boots as his ass bounced with the motion, and the flaring of Ivan's nostrils or the tightening grip on the cotton scarf did not escape the American's notice.

"You look tense baby." Alfred teased, rotating his hips as he slowly rose back up to his feet, briskly turning around to face his lover once more. "I can fix that." He smirked, taking tentative steps forward until he was in front of the Russian once again, although this time he slid one knee onto the bed, while he slid the rest of himself onto Ivan's lap, grinding himself against Ivan's thigh as his hands reached for his bomber jacket, sliding it down his shoulders with a teasing slowness before the article fell to the floor. His hands returned to Ivan's shoulders, one closing around Ivan's own as he loosened the taller man's grip on the scarf. He took the cotton fabric and began unwinding it from around Ivan's neck after his lover had given him a nod as an okay. Once he drew the fabric away, Ivan's scarred neck was revealed, and he smiled softly. Wrapping the scarf over his own shoulders, the blond leaned down to press a few soft kisses to the marred flesh. Ivan exhaled loudly, bringing his hand to rest against Alfred's hip as the American continued grinding against him. Alfred traced his lips along each scar, his free hand entangling itself in Ivan's beige colored hair as he made his way up, kissing along the Russian's jawline and chin, until finally their lips met in a long awaited and cherished kiss. Ivan gave a hum of approval, looping one arm around Alfred's waist while the other caressed the American's face. Alfred pulled away just for a moment, grabbing the end of the short crop top he wore and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor before his lips met Ivan's once again.

Ivan tugged, pulling Alfred completely onto his lap as he deepened their kiss, slipping his tongue inside with little resistance as the American allowed him to do so, giving a soft moan as he wrapped his own arms around Ivan's neck. Their tongues drew patterns, dancing and winding around each other as Alfred gave a sudden jerk of his body, causing Ivan to lose his balance sitting upright and promptly fell onto his back, Alfred following right with him without breaking the kiss. The hand that had been placed along Alfred's waist slyly traveled downwards, long fingers digging into the flesh of Alfred's nearly bare ass cheek as he gave a rough squeeze.

Alfred gave an appreciative moan at the action, and finally drew away, breaking their heated kiss as he looked down as his lover. He was lightly panting from the slight lack of air, cheeks gaining a pink hue as he gazed at the man that had more or less captured his heart. For better or worse, through wars, debates, and conflicts, he had always been there. Whether it had been for or against Alfred, he was one of the few constants Alfred had in his long life. His chest seemed to swell with unexpected emotion as Alfred offered a soft smile, brushing his lover's bangs away from his eyes. "Happy Anniversary Ivan…I wanted…to do something special this year y'know." He gave an awkward laugh, feeling a little embarrassed at explaining this evenings events so late in the game, but Alfred always had a round-about way of doing things. The cool metal of the gold band on his finger brushed against Ivan's cheek, who's body seemed to freeze.

Alfred was about to ask what was wrong when the American found himself shoved to the side, his back bouncing against the bed from the force and his dog tags making a small clinking sound as they slapped against his chest Ivan hovered above him, his large hand gently cupping Alfred's face, his own golden ring glinting in the dim light. "Fredka….I am so _sorry_."

The American was confused, and just when he was about to ask what Ivan had to be sorry about, he felt Ivan press fully against him. "I am sorry…I did not actually realize what today was. But…" The Russian leaned down, leaving a breath's worth of space between their lightly panting mouths. "I plan on making it all up to you tonight."

Alfred laughed, and closed the small distance between them just as the music that had faded into background died down completely, leaving them to make their own chorus of passion through the night.


End file.
